Twin?
by yangs
Summary: 6 years have gone by since Atem left to the spirit world everyone have gone back to their normal lifes except 2 YxT chapter 6 up! Tea's here! Time to do challenges! Read to find out what they are its been a while since I updated heh sorry
1. Past

Alright I just got so inspired with music by Backstreet Boys hey you don't like them I don't care because that is what made me come up with this!

Twin?

6 years have gone by since Atem left to the spirit world everyone has gone back to their normal life

except 2 people YxT

/something/ means thinking

_Flashback_

* * *

"Damn it!"Yugi yelled. "Why me?"

"Why do have to look like this?"Yugi looked at the mirror in front of him, got angry and smashed to pieces.

He didn't care if blood was coming out of his hand he didn't care about anything. Yugi shook his arm and left the bathroom. "Hmm that hurt,but not like my heart."

"Atem was wrong, so wrong about this."Yugi looked at his hand. "YOU WERE WRONG!" Yugi fell on the bed and started to cry. "You said that there was only one me."Yugi looked at his pictures and looked at the floor. "I look like you, sound like you,talk like you that means theres two Yugi's."He took a picture out of his pocket and looked at sadly. It was a picture of Yugi and Tea before Tea went to New York to dance.

"Because of you she really doesn't see me the same anymore."

_-Flashback-_

"_Hey whats up Yug long time no see." Joey said happily."Yeah it has been some time hasn't it?"Yugi said grinning. "Some time Yugi its been like four years since we've seen you pal." Tristan said. Tristan and Joey have been picked to play in Major League Baseball. "Wow Yugi you have changed since we have seen you." Mai said smiling. "Um, thanks Mai." Yugi said blushing. "Bet all the girls are asking you to got with them right, right ?" Tristan smirked. "Well yeah there have been some." Yugi looked at the floor smiling. "But none have been the one that I really like." Yugi looked at the floor sadly. "Um, Yugi are you still you know waiting for her?" Erika asked gently. Yugi looked up at her "Yes maybe she will see the true me." _

"_Hey Yugi can we talk alone?" asked Erika._

"_Um, sure." Yugi said slowly. "Hey you guys go watch some videos or something k me and Yugi are going to have a family talk alright?"Erika smiled. "Um, k ,sure." Joey said confused. "Whats that all about?" Joey looked at Tristan and Mai. "I guess she wants to help Yugi with what's he's going through?" Mai looked at Yugi and Erika going into his room._

"_Ok Yugi tell whats going on?" Erika leaned on the wall and looked at the snow outside. "Ugh, just that I saw Tea a week ago." Yugi sadly. Erika was surprised "How was that ?"_

"_Well I came to visit her to see her preform." Yugi said looking away. "And?" Erika said._

* * *

"Why is it that I don't see you see you the same anymore?" Tea looked at the picture Yugi gave to her of her and Yugi and started to cry. "Because you've changed, you've changed into the man I loved." Tea looked at the picture of Atem winning the tournament. "Why did you leave Atem?" Tea looked at the picture. "Because of you Yugi doesn't even like himself anymore." Tea said. "Wait, it wasn't Atem that made him dislike himself it was me." Tea sadly looked at the picture of her and Yugi.

"I don't know who I like anymore."Tea fell on her bed and looked at the city she always dreamed on going to since she was small. "Hmm this is what I wanted for so long?" Tea looked away. "All the time that I have been here its been going so badly."

" Well not bad only since Yugi came by to visit."

"He didn't do anything, but I got distracted by him, he's changed so much I think, no, know I broke his heart when I asked him if he was Atem and that if he was back."

_-Flashback-_

" _I can't believe how the years go by." Tea said getting ready to go to work. " I've moved on and have the best job that I ever wanted." Tea smiled. " Now it's time to go."Tea headed towards the door but heard a knock. "Hmm who can that?"Tea opened the door. "Oh my gosh, Atem is that you ,did you really come back?" Tea started to cry. "Um, no Tea it's me Tea, Yugi."Yugi said sadly. "Oh, Yugi um wow it's nice to see sorry about the mix up." Tea said sadly looking at the floor._

"_No it's k I get that from a lot of people." Yugi looked at Tea's house. "Um what brings you here Yugi?" Tea looked at Yugi. "He looks like Atem's twin." whispered Tea. "Hmm did you say something Tea?"Yugi looked at Tea. "No, nothing Yugi."Tea shacked her head. "But you didn't answer my question."Tea looked at Yugi. "Oh, that I came to visit and see how you're doing here in New York hope I didn't disturbed you?" Yugi asked smiling. "No you didn't just wondering." Tea blushed at him._

"_Um I was wondering since we're here we can spend some time together." Yugi asked looking at some of Tea's awards._

"_Um sure, no wait I have to go to work, but you can come if you want to?"Tea smiled. "Sure."Yugi beamed. "Ok then lets go._"_Tea grabbed her car keys._

_Yugi was impressed at seeing Tea dance it was so wonderful. Once the dance ended he clapped loudly smiling. Once Tea got off stage Yugi went in to congratulate her. "Tea that was so awesome you have gotten better since I've seen you." Yugi smiled._

"_Um thanks Yugi." Tea smiled. /He looks so much like him/ "So Tea where would you like to go?" Yugi asked._

"_Lets go eat."Tea winked._ "_Ok."Yugi said._

"_The food here is great."Yugi ate his hamburger. "Of course you would like it it's your favorite food in the world."Tea laughed. "Oh Tea almost forgot tell tell you but in a week we all decided to stop doing what we are doing and have the holiday with the whole gang for Christmas." Yugi explained handing Tea the invitation. _

"_Oh thanks Atem no wait sorry Yugi about that."Tea looked away. Yugi looked at his hamburger and started to leave. Before opening the door Yugi said, " It's um k um don't forget to come."Yugi left. Tea just looked at Yugi leave then back at his food started to cry. "Why did I say that?" Tea sobbed._

* * *

K then if you liked it review it please and if you have songs like about romance then it would be nice if you could tell me so I can hear it! It would inspire me to come up with other ideas. 


	2. Who?

Alright I thought what the heck why not go on eh. Anyways the part where I got that Yugi said I sound like him look like him and stuff was from this movie called Freak the Mighty you haven't heard of it well anyways there's this kid called Max who looks like his Dad sounds like his Dad is well he looks like his dad's twin but he doesn't like his dad because he killed his mother who would like a dad like that? Well read on wow I made a chapter 2 someone slap me. Oh wait if you are confused what time the people are talking in Yugi is talking about his past two years ago yeah if you know its 6 years both of them are remembering their past.

Twin?

Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh wish I did doesn't everyone?

_Flashback_

_/something/thinking_

* * *

Yugi looked at the window trying to remember what his cousin said.

_-Flashback-_

"_Wow she kept thinking in her mind that you might be Atem?"Erika asked sadly._

"_Yeah, it seemed kind of obvious didn't it?" Yugi played around with his arm wrist remembering that day. "Atem said there is one Yugi, I'm starting to think that he's wrong." Yugi gripped his hands angrily. "Yugi there is one Yugi come Atem is right don't doubt the guy."Erika said smiling._

"_LOOK AT ME I'M HIS TWIN HIS TWIN WHAT DO YOU NEED GLASSESS I LOOK LIKE THE GUY SOUND LIKE HIM!"Yugi yelled. "Everywhere I go I can't escape him he's everywhere because I'm him."Yugi calmed down. _

_Erika stood up then slowly walked up to Yugi and punched him in the face. "What are you retarded or something!"Erika looked at him angrily. Yugi stood up slowly shocked that she punched him "What was that for?" Yugi yelled. "That was for you getting out of hand. I mean you're you no one can be your exact double. No one."Erika headed for the door. "Come on let's go downstairs."_

_Yugi stood up thinking "What if you're wrong?"Yugi asked sadly. "Me wrong? There's something just different about you then Atem you just have to think about it."Erika smiled. "Let's go downstairs k?"_

"_K."Yugi joined her._

"_Hey Joey move over I can't see the movie!"Tristan yelled. "Hey guys whats been going on down here?"Erika sat in the sofa. "We can say the same thing for you?" Mai asked looking at Yugi._

"_Did he think about you know who again?"Joey whispered to Erika. "Yeah, he did, but I think I let him think about something."Erika looked Yugi._

_Knock_

* * *

"I don't know why I came but I had to do something about it." Tea looked her pictures remembering.

_-Flashback_

"_I just hope I did the right thing."Tea looked outside the Kame shop. "Here goes."Tea knocked on the door._

"_I'm coming."Tea knew that was Joey. "Ok, who...is..it?"Joey looked at Tea shocked. Tea was getting nervous about what she did. "Hey Joey who is it?"asked Tristan._

"_Guys look who's here."Joey kept looking at Tea. /Why does he keep staring/Tea looked away from Joey. Everyone was confused and walked over to the door._

"_Oh my gosh, Tea hi we haven't seen you in so long."Mai answered shocked to see her. "Hmm oh hey what do you know guess you decided to come visit."Tristan said. "Hey you're back long time."Erika looked at her sadly. "Hey Tea nice of you to join us here."Yugi smiled at her. "Hi everyone."Tea said quietly. "Um come in you must be cold out there."Joey let her in. Tea looked around the place. /sure hasn't changed while I was gone/ Tea thought._

_Yugi looked at Tea from afar surprised._

"_Um so how's everyone been doing for the last couple of years."Tea asked. Everyone was still surprised but Joey recovered first "Well me and Tristan have been playing Baseball for some time now."_

"_I've been dueling,"Mai said. "Yeah me too."Yugi spoke. Tea looked at Yugi "Um Yugi I was wondering if we could talk for a moment please?"_

_Yugi looked surprised but nodded. Yugi and Tea stood up and headed upstairs._

"_So are you ok you know about-"Tea was cut off by Yugi putting his finger on her lips. Yugi looked at her sadly then looked at the floor. "Its ok I know how you feel." Yugi lifted his head up. "I'm just sorry that _I_ never got the chance with you." By now Tea was in tears. She got her hand and took Yugi's finger away from her lips and hugged him. "Yugi."was all she could manage to say._

_Yugi looked surprised of what she did but hugged her back. "Yugi I'm so sorry please don't be angry at me."Tea cried out. Yugi was shocked by what she said. "Tea I could never stay angry at you never."Yugi looked directly at her smiling. Tea was touched by what he said. / He would never be angry at me/_

_At that moment Tea let go of Yugi and slowly put her arms around his neck. Slowly she went in for a kiss. Both Yugi and Tea were shocked at how good it felt. Tea started to play with his hair while Yugi put his arms around her waist holding on tight to her./ this feels so good/ Tea thought while moaning into Yugi's mouth. Yugi was doing the same but then let go and stepped back. "Tea this isn't right you're just lying to yourself and me."_

"_Yugi I thought that you would like that."Tea asked looking at him. "I do like it but I know that you don't because you still have some feelings for Atem that are even greater than they are for me."Yugi answered sadly. "I know that you have them you just kissed me because I'm like him not because of me. If it was me the most I would have gotten would have been a kiss on the cheek."Yugi looked away sad and hurt. Tea looked down sad about the truth. /but I really don't know who I like anymore/_

_Both of them were silent until Yugi finally said "Come on let's go downstairs." Tea first was silent then joined him going._

* * *

"I wish I knew what to do."Tea looked at the sky sad.

* * *

"Maybe I should do something about me to change so they will think its me and not Atem."Yugi began to think.

* * *

Alright hope that was good even though I did it in like two days I think reviews would be very nice for me. Thinking of what I should do to Yugi the next chapter. Don't worry the two will be together but I'm not telling when. 


	3. Change

Me: Ok I'll keep going.

Brother: Go away all you Yugi fans leave.

Me: SHUT UP! I'm going to get you.hits him in the head

Brother:Ow, damn it that his head

Me: But I guess it's true people who like Yugi the way he is well he's going to change .Not the way he acts and stuff he's still the sweet guy you knew. He's going to change the way he looks.

Brother: Yeah he's going to look awesome! If you like... maybe I shouldn't tell should I?

Me: Wow thats a shock you thought!looks amazed

Brother:gets pissed off Shut up!

* * *

Twin?

As usually I don't Yu-Gi-Oh wish I did./means thinking/

* * *

"Ok, I hope I made the right choice."Yugi looked in front of Erika's hair salon. Yugi walked over to the lady at the desk. "Um excuse me but do you know where Erika is?" Yugi asked. The lady looked away from her magazine and looked at Yugi then pointed to the left. "Um, thanks,"Yugi walked off. "Hey, Yugi." Erika smiled at him. "What brings you here?"

"I wanted to change how I look you know, completely."Yugi smiled. Erika was looking at some men hairstyles and eating gum. "YOU WHAT?"Erika yelled almost choking on her gum. "You have got to be kidding right?" Yugi looked at her "No really I do why do you think I came here."Yugi said. Erika looked for an answer but just said "Good point." Erika put the book down and stood up. "Are you really sure about this?"Erika asked for the last time. "Yes really." Yugi smiled. "Ok then. Who do you want to cut your hair." Yugi looked at the book "You." Erika looked surprised for a bit but kinda knew he was going to say that. "Ok now that we have that cleared out how do you want to look?"Erika asked motioning Yugi to sit in the chair. Yugi sat and thought for a while "Can you pass me that book?" Erika walked up to the book and gave it to Yugi."So do you see any that you like?" Erika looked at the book with Yugi. "Um this one looks good." Yugi was pointing at the picture of Backstreet boy AJ. "I like that but I want my hair longer then that." Erika looked at the picture surprised. "Heh, you want that ok but the last time someone wanted that haircut all the girls were following him."Erika snickered. "Hmm anyways can you do it?" Yugi asked. "Sure can but theres something there that you don't have with you."Erika looked at Yugi. "Whats that?" Yugi looked closely. Erika pointed at AJ's goatee and the rest of his beard. "That. It's not really complete without it."

Yugi looked at that then he noticed it "Oh." Erika wondered then asked "Hey Yugi do you shave?" Yugi looked at her then nodded. "Well that solves our little problem."Erika smiled. "You just let it grow and I'll take it as much as that." Erika pointed at the beard. "Ok then start with the hair now."

Erika looked at Yugi's hair for a long time. Yugi looked confused then asked "What's wrong?" Erika snapped out of it then smiled. "It's going to be weird without it I'm just trying to remember how it looks before it's gone." Erika looked at Yugi's hair then started getting the supply's. "Guess she's right."Yugi looked at his hair in the mirror. "All right then lets get this thing started." Erika came back.

* * *

"Alright it took a very, very, very, very long time but I did it."Erika said smiling tired. "Yugi looked at himself for a while. He saw that he had yellow bangs in the front. That his black hair was as long like Tristan's but his was all spiky all over and that he still had some red hair on sides too. "It looks nice."Yugi said after a while. "It looks nice but it took a long time. I was wondering now that you have your hair like that why not change the way you dress eh sounds good?" Erika asked getting up from resting. "I guess but I don't know what to wear then what I usually wear."Yugi said. "Don't worry we'll do that tomorrow." Erika said. "You know I'm tired. Hey let's go show grandpa!"Erika smiled. "Ok."Yugi walked off with Erika home.

* * *

"Hey Grandpa get over here quick!" Erika yelled smiling. "Hmm what is it Erika?" Grandpa entered the living room. "Ah!Erika behind you theres a stranger!"Grandpa yelled. Erika and Yugi started laughing out loud "It's me grandpa."Yugi said waving at him. "Yugi? What happened to you?"Grandpa stared at Yugi in shock. "I thought it was time for a change."Yugi smiled. "Yeah and tomorrow we are shopping for clothes."Erika said happily. "Ok." Grandpa said slowly still trying to get it all straight. "Ok well I'll go to sleep see ya later."Erika went to her room. "Grandpa you aren't mad are you?"Yugi asked. Grandpa just looked at him then smiled "Of course not." Then he went to sleep. Yugi joined and went to his room. "I guess now I know I'm not him any more."Yugi smiled to himself falling asleep after a long time.

* * *

"TIME TO WAKE UP!" Erika smiled at him. Yugi woke up screaming. "What was that for!"Yugi yelled. "Don't you remember time to change you."Erika looked so excited. / she does like these kind of things/ "Ok just let me me have breakfast. "Ok."Erika walked out the door and waited for Yugi at the kitchen. "Um where did I leave my pants?" Yugi looked around for it. He found it but something fell off. "Wonder what it is?" Yugi picked it up. It was the same picture of him and Tea before she left. "I wonder what's she's doing?"Yugi asked to himself while putting the picture in his pocket. "Wow I can't believe it. I look so much different now." Yugi grinned while looking at the mirror. Yugi put his pants on and went downstairs. "Hey Yugi I'm done with my breakfast I'll just wait for you in the living room."Erika headed to the sofa to watch T.V. "Wow, that was fast."Yugi said disbelieving what he heard. "I guess I'll have something to go then." Yugi got some food and went to Erika. "Ready?"Yugi asked Erika. "Yeah."Erika went to her car keys.

* * *

"Alright then what should we start with then?"Erika asked. "Um let's start with new shirts."Yugi looked at Erika. "Ok then." Erika made a left turn. "Erika don't go to fast remember what happened last time?"Yugi yelled.

_-Flashback-_

"_Yugi get in I want you to see how much better I got at driving."Erika opened the door."Sure why not." Yugi got in. "Ok I might have to go fast I have to be in time to turn in some of my work." Erika looked in the mirror. "Ok then."Yugi buckled his seatbelt. "Ok hold on."Erika stepped on the petal. "Erika wait not that FAST!"Yugi yelled his last words as Erika speed up. "Oh Yeah!" Erika drove like crazy. "ERIKA WATCH OUT!" Yugi yelled pointing to a sign. Both Erika and Yugi screamed , wide eyed, that the brake didn't work. Yugi and Erika screamed in unison as they crashed into the sign. "That was-"Yugi couldn't talk now that the the air bag cover his mouth. "Um my bad."Erika said slowly._

* * *

"Oh yeah now I remember that." Erika said while getting out of the car. "Sorry about that."Erika said slowly. "Its ok I think."Yugi remembered how he couldn't sleep for a week after that. "So we're here let's go then."Erika went to the mall followed by Yugi. "Let's see what should you have then."Erika was looking at some shirts. "Oh try this on."Erika handed Yugi a white, long sleeve shirt. "Um ok."Yugi looked at the shirt. He then went into the dressing room then came out. "So what do you think?"Yugi said looking at himself in the mirror. "Man that looks so awesome but its missing something."Erika looked at him then said "Sunglasses but the small ones dark blue should do." Yugi looked in the mirror and saw that some girls were looking at him. One of them waving at him, smiling. Yugi waved back slowly then looked away, blushing."Heh told you that the girls would be noticing you."Erika snickered. Yugi looked away then said "Lets go and try to find more clothes."

* * *

"Ok then so now to find you some pants."Erika said looking at some. Yugi on the other hand was getting tired because he was carrying clothes he had just brought. He decided to buy some jerseys, a brown, dark blue,and black long sleeve shirts and including the white one he decided to wear. Some tee shirts. A black jacket. Finally the sunglasses that he put on after he brought it. "Hey Yugi if you need a break you can put the stuff on the ground and relax."Erika said while picking out stuff. The moment Yugi heard that he let the stuff fall off and he sat down. "It's hard carrying all that stuff."Yugi said. "Is it?" Erika walked over to him with some clothes. "Well now you have to try these out."Erika handed it to Yugi. "Alright then."Yugi stood up still tired. "So where are the dressing rooms."Yugi asked looking around. "Um they're over there."Yugi looked around and saw that it was the girl from before. She was pointing to the corner. "Thanks."Yugi said smiling. The girl blushed and then left. "Ooh I think someone has a crush on you."Erika snickered. Yugi looked annoyed and left to the dressing room. After a while he came back in some black, kind of baggy pants. That's ok I know how to fix that."Erika handed Yugi the other pants. After a while he decided to get the black baggy pants some jeans and some shorts.

"Don't tell me I have to carry all this."Yugi said annoyed. "No you still have to carry some shoes."Erika grinned. "Oh thats all."Yugi said sarcastically. "Ok then where is that shoe store?"Erika asked looking around. "Found it."Erika said pointing to the shoes store. "Alright this shouldn't take long."Erika found some shoes. Yugi and Erika thought that would the best if they brought some black, Nike sneakers, and some brown ones. "Alright time to head home."Erika said after paying. "Yes."Yugi said blocked by stuff. "Hey, can you wait up this is hard to do."Yugi said trying to catch up but bumped into someone. "Ow that hurt. Great now I have to pick this up."Yugi said picking up the clothes. "Let me help you." Yugi looked and it was the same one as before. "Um thanks."Yugi said. "So tell me whats your name?" Yugi asked.

"Oh it's Angelina Par, but my friends call me Angie."she said smiling. "Well names Yugi Mutou."Yugi said standing up. "Wait the famous Yugi Mutou wow you look so different." Angie said. "Yeah I do don't I."Yugi said smiling. "Hey Yugi stop flirting and let's go home!"Erika snickered. "That is.."Angie said. Yugi looked annoyed then said thats my cousin." Yugi started walking then said "Nice meeting you."then left. "It so looked like you were flirting."Erika grinned. "No I wasn't."Yugi said annoyed. n"Are you still-"Erika looked at Yugi and noticed that he became sad. "Um, I don't know why put I want one more shot to see if she likes me."Yugi said starting to leave. /he still believes/Erika walked off to Yugi to open the door to put the stuff in. Yugi changed moods and became happy. Erika looked at him curious. "What is it?"Erika asked Yugi. "It that..."Yugi said. "It's that what?" Yugi smiled and said "I don't want to die anytime soon so I'm going to drive."Yugi went into the drivers seat and put his seat belt on. Erika was confused then got by saying "WHAT YOU THINK THAT WILL HAPPEN AGAIN!"Erika yelled annoyed. All Yugi said was "Yep."

Erika looked at him then agreed. "Let's go home."

* * *

Me: so what do you think?

Brother:It was horrible.

Me:looks annoyed I didn't ask you! Anyways I know what song would be good while reading this As long as you love me by Backstreet boys. If you can hear it while reading this oh last note review please:)


	4. Reunion

Sorry that I haven't been going with the story but by the looks on the reviews I really have only one person that really is reading this Thanks **Dark Shining Light** for the review it's just that I'm been busy graduating Yeah I graduated junior High! Yeah Class of 2006! sorry about that. Anyways even though I couldn't type my story I could think about it. -snickers- I wonder will what Yugi will do just kidding I know. On with the story!

Twin?

Me no own Yu-Gi-Oh/thinking/

* * *

"I telling you something is wrong with the guy."Joey told Erika while talking outside. "What the guy wanted me to cut his hair whats wrong with that?" Erika asked confused. "...Its just that... Yugi never wants to cut or do anything with hair."Joey looked at her. "Really?" Joey faced her and pulled her down and whispered "Do you think the guys on crack or something."

"What Joey thats dumb you know the real reason why!" Erika angry let go. "Hmm."Joey looked surprised. "What is it?" Erika just looked at Joey dumbfounded. "Erika looked both ways twice and whispered to Joey "You know _Tea_." Joey listened wide-eyed. "You mean hes still waiting?"Joey asked. "Yeah, he wants to show her he's Yugi and to see him for who he is." Joey just stood there thinking. / guy doesn't give up/ Joey smiled.

"I guess so."Joey answered. There was a noise it was the door. "Hey, hows it going Joey."It was Yugi in a black shirt. "Hey Yug just came by to see you. Oh forgot to tell you but there was this girl what was her name oh yeah um Angelina Par."Joey said trying to remember. Yugi looked interested.

"Hmm, really."Yugi said. "Yeah she wanted to meet you at the park."Joey snickered. Yugi blushed and looked away. "Oh really, I thought that you were still into someone in New York?"Erika asked. Yugi heard her and said to her "Yes,I am and forever." Yugi left. "Think you got him mad."Joey looked her. "Oh yeah."Erika looked at Yugi leaving for the park.

"Guess I should go to the park too."Joey said smiling. "Oh come it's so obvious that you want to spy." Erika laughed. "I know. You know you want to."Joey smiled. "Um, ok lets go."Erika smiled and went running to catch up with Yugi. "Hey wait up. I want to go too!Joey said running after her. "Remember Joey to not be seen."Erika said running.

* * *

"Um why is that I'm getting headaches."Tea said rubbing her head. "Maybe something happened back home that must have changed." Tea looked at the sky. "It wouldn't be bad if I called would it?"Tea asked herself. /But I haven't talked to any of them since that day/ Tea thought of what to do she reached for the phone but then backed away. Then she finally decided to call. "Hope he's there." Someone answered the phone. "Um, hello." Tea knew that it was Yugi's grandpa. "Um, hi Mr. Mutou is Yugi there?"Tea asked nervous. "No, he's not here. He went to go find a friend." Grandpa remembered that Yugi went to find Angie. "Oh, just wanted to talk to him."Tea said sadly.

"Hey Tea why don't you come and visit us here."grandpa said happily. Tea was shocked by what he said . /Should I come. Will Yugi be angry that I'm there. No he wouldn't he said that he will never be mad at me/ "Um, I don't know. You all must be busy."Tea said. "Oh, don;t worry about that we always have time for you."Grandpa said. "Ok, maybe I might have some time." Tea said getting happy.

"Oh you should come you should see Yugi he's changed during the past four years."Grandpa said. "Oh, what do you mean?"Tea said curious of how Yugi is now. "Yugi really wanted to change his image. Even I was surprised when I saw him."Grandpa said laughing. Tea really wanted to go back home. "I wouldn't tell what he did you have to come and visit us."Grandpa said. "Ok, don't worry I'll come and visit then. Guess you convicted."Tea said happily.

"Splendid!"Grandpa yelled happily. "Ok see you later then."Tea said as she hang up th phone. "Ok then I going to see everyone, especially Yugi."Tea said happy.

* * *

"Um, I hope Joey was right because it's getting cold."Yugi said. "Oh, hey Yugi over here."Angie smiled at him, waving. "Oh hey didn't see there."Yugi saw that she was waiting behind a tree. "I was here because I just like to see the trees here." Yugi looked ahead and she was right. "Um so why did you want me for?"Yugi asked her. "I wanted to have some time with you to get to know you. I knew that you friends with Joey it said in the papers." Angie said. "Um, yeah. I just to make things clear Angie."

Angie listened. "I just want you to know we are just friends right?"Yugi asked. Angie looked a little sad but then got over it and nodded. "Yeah, friends."Angie smiled. "Ok then, well what do you want to do?"Yugi asked. "I wanted to hang out so lets go to the arcade?" Angie asked. "Um sure why not."Yugi followed Angie.

* * *

"Ok we got it clear that Yugi does not want to be with someone else."Erika said looking at Yugi and Angie leave. "Yeah I guess so."Joey said. "So know we-"Erika stopped half way once she heard her phone ring. "Um who is this?" Erika asked confused. "Hey Erika you wouldn't believe with who I talked with right now!"Grandpa yelled happy. "Um, no who?"

Joey took the phone from Erika "Who Gramps?" Grandpa was surprised then recovered. "I just finished talking with Tea."Grandpa said happily. Joey let go of the phone in shock. Erika at the last minute got her phone before it fell. "What was that for!"Erika yelled. Joey recovered and scratched his head saying "Sorry."

"Erika you wouldn't believe who Grandpa talked to."Joey said happily. Erika was confused and asked Grandpa "Who?" Grandpa answered "Tea." Erika was surprised. "Wow thats something you don't hear everyday."Erika said. "Um why did she talk Grandpa?" Erika asked. "She wanted to talk to Yugi. I told her he was gone for a while, but I convinced her."

Joey and Erika were confused. "Convinced her for what?'Joey asked talking into the phone. "I got her to come visit us all!"Grandpa said proudly. Joey and Erika got wide- eyed, with mouths open. "You really did Gramps?"Joey asked happily. "Yeah I did.,"Grandpa said. Joey and Erika started celebrating. "Hey lets go tell Tristan."Joey said. Erika said good-bye to grandpa.

"You go ahead I'm going to see what Yugi's doing."Erika headed for the arcade. "Alright then, see you at Yugi's place." Erika and Joey headed their own ways.

* * *

"So Yugi do you have someone special that you care about?"Angie said while sitting down looking at other people playing. Yugi stopped eating his hamburger and then thought. "Yes I do, but."Yugi said. "But what Yugi."Angie said now looking at him. "It's just that I don't know how she feels about me." Yugi said sadly. "Oh, so you're still waiting?"Angie said sadly looking at the table. "Yes, I hope she sees me for who I am."

"Well in the mean time." Angie leaned towards Yugi. Yugi looked up and then backed away. "Um, sorry. I thought that you would understand the part about us friends."Yugi started to leave. Angie stopped him. "Wait I'm sorry about that I just let my emotions control me."Angie said sadly. "Hey it's ok."Yugi said. "Well I want to see you again. Really I'm sorry about that. I wouldn't do that again."Angie said letting go of him. "Ok then see you next week then?"Yugi asked. "Um, sure. What about Friday?"Angie said looking at him leave. Yugi nodded his head and left.

* * *

"OMG! She almost kissed him."Erika saw that Angie was leaning towards Yugi. "Wow that was close."Erika said to herself ."From what I heard she wants to meet him again."Erika said heading towards the door. "I just hope thats not the same day that Yugi goes out again. Oh boy this is getting complicated for me."Erika said rubbing her head, walking home.

* * *

"Oh, so the time I have to visit is next Thursday and after?"Tea asked the secretary. "Yes."Tea thought and then she decided to stay over Thursday though Monday. "Hope, everyone will be happy to see me?"Tea asked herself./ I wonder how Yugi's doing/ Tea headed home. "Hmm maybe I should tell them I'm coming."Tea dialed her cellphone. "Um, who is it?" Tea blushed at who it was. "Um, hey it me Yugi."

Yugi was shocked at who it was it was, but was happy as a little boy that it was her. "Hey Tea I haven't heard from you."Yugi answered happily. Tea blushed the answered. "I called earlier, but you grandpa said that you weren't there."Tea explained. Yugi wondered if it was when he was with Angie. "I was with a new friend that I meet."Yugi said. "Hmm you were?"Tea said. "Um, yeah her name was Angie."Yugi went on. Tea was a little sad. /what if he likes her now/ "Um Tea are yo there?"Yugi answered worried. "Um,sorry about that."

"Um, anyways why did you call. Not that I'm not happy that you are."Yugi said. "Oh, haven't the others told you that I"m coming?"Tea asked. "Who came they everyone is out. I barely came home and saw that no one was here."Yugi explained. "Oh, I guess so."Tea said. "Anyways, you're coming! Thats so awesome I can't wait until you come over."Yugi said happily. Tea blushed harder. /Good thing he can't see me like this/

"So, um, when are you coming?"Yugi asked getting anxious. "Um, I'm coming on Friday."Tea said happily. "Hey, thats great you will get to meet my new friend."Yugi said. Tea wondered who this girl was. "Hey Yugi I've heard that you've changed."Tea said. "Oh, yeah I have. But I'm not going to tell you. You have to come and see for yourself." Yugi smiled. "Yeah, I've been told that."

"So then I guess I'll see you on Friday."Tea said. "Guess so the I"ll see you until then."Yugi said getting happy to see the girl he wanted. "Well then bye."Tea and Yugi said at the same time and hung up at the same time.

* * *

"Hey Yugi are you here?'"Erika asked. "Oh, yeah I'm here. Where were you?"Yugi asked. "Um I was with my friends." Erika lied. "Hey, Yugi."Joey and Tristan came in. "Hey, guys how's it going."Yugi smiled. "We're ok."Joey walked over to Erika and asked "How did it go?" Erika explained it to him. He then was all wide-eyed. "Whoa that was close."

"You think."Tristan said. Joey explained everything to Tristan.

"Hey, Yugi we have great news from Grandpa. "You mean that Tea's coming?"Yugi smiled. Everyone was surprised. "Did grandpa tell you?" Erika asked him. "No Tea called me saying she's coming Friday. Speaking of Grandpa where is he?"Yugi looked around. The others wondered and looked around. "Hey guys I found something in the kitchen." Tristan was reading some thing in the kitchen.

"What is it?"Joey asked walking next to Tristan. "It said here that Grandpa won a trip and will be back by next Friday." Yugi and Erika came up to them wondering how. "Wait didn't he once enter that contest." Erika tried to remember. "Oh, yeah he did guess he won."Yugi read the paper. "Wow guess our family is lucky."Erika laughed. "So then he'll be back to see Tea." Yugi said.

"Yeah, well then we have the place to our selfs."Erika smiled. "Heh, guess so."Yugi said sitting down. "Well it's getting late I'm heading home see you tomorrow." Joey headed towards the door. "Yeah me to."Tristan stood up followed Joey. "Hey Joey tell Mia and Serenity to come over to see Tea."Erika said. "Sure will."Joey waved at them and left.

"I said to Angie that I would meet her on Friday."Yugi said. "Well then Tea will get to meet a friend."Erika said. "Yeah." Erika looked at him and asked "What did you do with Angie?" Yugi looked at her and said "We hung out at the arcade."Yugi said getting up. "Oh, thats all?"Erika asked. Yugi thought for a while and nodded his head leaving. "Ok, then. Well I'll go to sleep to then."

* * *

Alright then please push the blue button to review. Promise it will get better! No really I will. Oh yeah all this happened on Saturday. 


	5. trouble

Alright then sorry about not updating. Been busy with parties and stuff. This were the action starts Mhwahahaha. Um...sorry about ate candy but this one will be great:) Well Tea is coming but something happens to grandpa. Read on to find out what. Again sorry for not updating. Hope you enjoy.

Twin?

You should really know that I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh by now.

/thinking/ _flashback_

* * *

"What day is it?"Yugi asked. "Um, Friday, why?"Erika asked. "Wait Grandpa asked me to pick him up from the airport."Yugi remembered getting up. "What, you mean you forgot!"Erika asked shocked. "Well I woke up late."Yugi reached the keys. "Hmm, why?"Erika wondered. "I'm wondering how Tea and Angie will get along."Yugi answered. "If they don't like each run for the hills."Erika laughed. "Ha, Ha, well I'm going."Yugi closed the door. "Wait I'm alone heh what should I do?"Erika pouted. "This is boring."Erika eyes shut open. "Of course Tea's coming today."Erika thought. "Hmm guess I should clean the place up."Erika looked around. Since grandpa wasn't here they didn't clean up.

* * *

"I can't believe I forgot that today grandpa was supposed to be picked up."Yugi remembered.

_-Flashback-_

_Ring_

"_Um who can that be."Yugi went up to the phone. "Hello Mutou residents." Yugi answered. "Oh Yugi hello there."Grandpa said. "Grandpa I haven't heard your voice in a week. What too busy?"Yugi asked curious. "Heh having fun all around here in Hawaii."Grandpa answered happily. "WHAT HAWAII!"Yugi answered. "Why didn't you invite us."Yugi said. "Hmm what you and the rest go to exotic places while I stay home."Grandpa answered. "Yeah we did but you know something we were busy trying to safe the world from destruction to actually enjoy our selfs."Yugi answered. "Well thats true well Yugi I was wondering if you could pick me up from the airport."Grandpa asked. "Well, sure but what happened to all the money you had?Yugi asked. "Oh, well I brought a whole of things."Grandpa said while looking at the souvenirs he brought. "Oh ok then just tell me when to pick you up."Yugi said. "Well mm well at 8:30 would be nice."Grandpa said. "Alright then see you then."Yugi hung up._

* * *

"Whoa am I really late."Yugi looked at his watch. "Man hope grandpa doesn't yell at me for leaving the house bad."Yugi said. "Wait I left the house dirty. Great Erika's there and she won't do a thing."Yugi pouted. "Or maybe not. Maybe she'll clean up. Whoa that would be a miracle ."Yugi laughed. Yugi looked and he saw the airport coming up. He parked the car and went in. "Oops I forgot to ask him where he was supposed to meet him. Great."Yugi said. What Yugi wasn't aware of is that a man was watching him. "Sir is it him."the man said to the phone while looking at his binoculars at Yugi."How does he look like?"the other said. "Well he has spiky hair, well actually-"the man was stopped by the boss. "Its him-"the boss was stopped by his spy. "Sorry to interrupt sir its just the picture you gave me and the guy in front of me are different."the spy said. "Hmm why?"the boss said curious. "Because sir he has shorter hair and he's a bit taller. Well he does still have the same hair color that this Yugi has and also the same color of eyes."the spy said to his boss. "Ask him what he needs if its his grandfather he's looking for." the boss said laughing. "Of course, he'll be looking for him. Well sir I'll ask him, take him away from the crowd then take him."the spy confirmed. "Excellent while you do that I'll take care of his grandfather."the boss said looking at Yugi's grandfather and hanging up the phone. "Well mister Mutou are you comfy."the boss said. Grandpa was just looking at him angry tied up in in a chair.

* * *

"Sir."the spy said to Yugi. "Yugi looked behind him "Um, yes."Yugi said. "Are you looking for someone."he said. "Yes, why?"Yugi asked curious. "Well theres a old man out in the parking space looking for a young man named Yugi. Are you him?"he asked. Yugi beamed "Yes its me, but how did you know." The spy was close. "Oh its just that he told me if I could look for him."he said. "Oh he did well I'll go get him."Yugi said walking away. "Ok have nice day sir."the spy said waving and pretending to go the other way. "When he turned a corner he looked and see Yugi was leaving. "The fool." He left the way to get to the parking space before him.

"Hmm."Yugi looked at the signs "I'm getting close." The spy saw that Yugi was getting closer. "Um where is he?"Yugi looked around. He stopped when he heard a noise. His eyes got narrow when he saw a figure behind him. It had a bat with it. Before Yugi could turn around he was hit in the head with the bat. Yugi fell to the ground. Before he went unconscious he saw that it was the man from before. "Good night."he laughed. "He picked Yugi up and put him in the van and drove off south.

* * *

"Where can they be at?"Erika said sitting down from cleaning up.

Knock

"Hmm three guesses on who it can be ."Erika answered the door. "Hi!"Mai and Serenity said happily. Behind them were Joey and Tristan. "Hey never mind make that four guesses."Erika greeted them in. "So where's Yugi and Gramps?"Joey asked . "Don't know Tea's not here neither is Angie."Erika sat back down. "Maybe they both met each other and had a cat fight over Yugi."Tristan and Joey laughed. "Ha, Ha, Ha. You two are so immature."Mai said. "Well then where can they be?"Serenity asked. "She's right."Joey said. "Don't worry we just have to wait here until they come, but while we wait."Mai said. "Oh no way I just cleaned the place up I don't want the place dirty again."Erika said. "What! You actually cleaned the place up!"Joey and Tristan said shocked. "Yes I did."Erika said sourly.

Knock

"I'll get it!"Joey, Erika and Tristan ran for the door. "Uh hi there."Angie said as she saw three heads pop up. "Hi come in."Erika stood back to let her in. "So wheres Yugi?"Angie asked. "Don't know."said Tristan. "I think maybe he also went to pick up Tea too."Serenity said. "Smart, guess so."Erika said. "See we Wheelers are smart."Joey said proudly. "I'm not sure all of them are smart."Tristan said looking away. "What was that?"Joey asked angry. "Nothing."Tristan said smiling. "It better be."Joey said. "Well how long does it take to pick two people up?"Mai asked. "Yeah I mean Tea should be here."Tristan said hiding behind Serenity to get away from Joey. "Maybe we should call him."Joey said. "Yeah that would be a nice thing to do, but he left his cellphone here."Erika pointed to the desk. "Oh, well then, we just sit back and relax until they come."Tristan sat next to Serenity. "So how does Tea look like?"Angie asked to pass time. "Oh, thats right you haven't seen her yet."Mai said. "No."Angie answered. "Well she, wait why don't we show you."Joey said reaching out for a frame. "Here."Joey passed it to Angie. "Wow, she looks nice."Angie saw the picture of the four.

Knock

"Wonder who this is?"Joey came up to the door.

* * *

"Ok, well I'm here."Tea said as she was getting near Yugi's house. "Wow still looks the same."Tea looked around. "I wonder how Yugi's changed?"Tea thought of this for a long time. /I wonder if he didn't change attitude/ "I hope not."Tea was at the front door. "Hmm sounds like people are having fun in there."Tea heard. "Well he it goes."Tea came to the door.

* * *

"Hey Tea long time no see!"Joey smiled at Tea who was coming in. "Hi wow guess you decided to let your hair grow a little."Mai said. "Um, oh yeah, wanted to try something new."Tea smiled sitting down next to Serenity. "She's not the only one."Erika said. "Hi I'm Angie. Nice to meet you."Angie shook hands with Tea. "Oh nice to meet you too."Tea smiled. "So wheres Yugi?"'Tristan asked. "Huh, what do you mean?"Tea asked. "Wait you don't know where he is?"Erika asked.

"No I thought he was just at the bathroom."Tea said. "What the heck where is he at?"Joey asked. "Wait we thought he'd go pick you up."Mai said. "No I came here by myself."Tea said starting to get concerned. "Then where is he?"Angie asked. "Well I can't just stay here."Joey started to get up. "I say we go look for him."Tristan suggested. "I second that."Joey said heading for the door. "We'll all go."Erika said. "No. You guys stay here me and Tristan will search. He might come here."Joey said opening the door.

"Joey!"Duke said."What, wait aren't you supposed in California?"Joey asked."That doesn't matter."Duke said."Well come in."Tea said. "Argh theres no time Yugi's been kidnapped."Duke said angrily. "What do you mean!"Joey grabbed Duke's collar."Joey let him speak."Serenity took Joey's hand off Duke's collar. "Well I came to Japan for a visit then I saw Yugi talking to some stranger."Duke explained. "The what!"Tristan said. "The I saw him going to the parking space. So I followed him. When I wanted to talk to him someone came from behind me and hit me. The I saw Yugi being knocked out by a bat. Before I went unconscious I saw Yugi being dragged by the same strange."Duke explained. "What!"Tea yelled, running towards Duke. "When did you see this happened?"Tea asked. Duke scared by Tea's reaction said "Well it must have been 9:30 or something."Tea let go of Duke. She looked at her watch. "It's six right now."Angie said sadly. "He could be anywhere."Joey punched the wall. "Joey."Mai said. "Well I saw him go south."Duke said. "Thats not going to help us."Erika said. "Why not."Tristan asked. "Because after going south they could have gone east or something."Mai said. "Oh."Tristan said discouraged.

"So what do we do?"Joey asked inpatient. "Well we can look up the guy who took Yugi."Tristan. "Yeah, but we don't know what his name is."Tea said sadly. "Wait why did you wake up just right now?"Erika asked. "Hello I was knocked out cold!"Duke yelled. "Right, forgot that."Erika smiled. "So."Erika got serious "What do we do now." Everyone was in thought until they heard a noise. "What was that?"Serenity asked. "I don't know, but I'm gonna check it out."Joey headed for the door. "What the-"Joey was stopped when he saw someone. It was a man struggling to come closer. "What is it Joey?"Tristan asked heading for the door. "It's a man."Duke said. "What?"Tea asked getting to the door. Once everyone one was at the door they saw there was a man struggling to get up.

"Whats wrong with him?"Angie asked. Joey noticed and went up to him. "The guy have been stabbed."Joey saw the man covering his wound. "He's hurt."Tea said noticing the wound too. "Lets take him in."Tristan helped Joey take the guy inside. " Who did this to you?"Erika asked. "Does Yugi Mutou live here?"the guy asked. "Yes he does ."Tristan said. "I better tell him someone is trying to capture him."the guy said sitting up. "That would be nice but he's alright been captured."Angie said. "What, when?"the guy said. "Like 10 hours ago. I think."duke said. "What, no Mr. Mutou asked me to warn him."the guy said. "What? Grandpa has been captured."Erika asked. "Yes they captured him. But while we were stuck in the car he told me too warn his grandson."the guy said. "Ok we got that, but who are you?"Angie asked. "I'm the driver who was supposed to pick him up from the airport."the driver said.

"Do you know where both of them are?"Tea asked. "Yes before they left me in the street one of them was saying they were heading to the south end of Domino. They were going to an old warehouse."the driver said. "Then what are we waiting here for. Lets go!"Joey said. "This wouldn't have happened if Yugi woke up early to pick grandpa up."Erika remembered. "Well thats doesn't matter anymore we have to go."Joey said. "Joey what do we do with the driver?"Mai said. "Well we'll take him to the hospital then leave."Tristan said. "Just one problem how do we all get there?"Angie asked. "Well Erika has a car Joey has one. So yeah we could all fit. Just that some will have to sit in the middle while we that the driver to the hospital."Joey said. "Alright then lets go."Tea said.

* * *

The Hideout

In the warehouse through a secret passage, through hallways, in a cell there's Yugi. "Where am I?"Yugi sat up trying to not fall from the pain. Yugi looked around and saw he was in a cell. There were two guards at the front door. "Huh what happened?"Yugi asked himself when he finally remembered. /I remember that someone hit me in the head by fooling me that my grandpa was at the parking space/

Yugi remembered everything now. He noticed that the cell could be underground. "Where am I!"Yugi yelled at the guards. "Ha, you're in our lair boy and your going to be in a world of pain." one of the guards said laughing. "What!"Yugi said wide-eyed. "So is your grandfather."the other guard said. "Where's my Grandpa!"Yugi yelled. "Heh by now he must be getting tortured by the boss. "What are you doing to him!"Yugi yelled at them shaking the bars of the cell.

"You're going to be next so why don't you just sit tight. You'll see your grandfather when you meet the boss." the first guard. "Who is this boss of yours?'Yugi asked looking at them angrily. "You'll meet him soon."the second guard said. /What are they doing? Where am I? Finally who is behind all of this?"/ Yugi thought of a way to get out, but found none.

"Hey Yugi. Its your turn." the first guard said while opening the cell. "Whatever."Yugi said while being taken to the boss. /I guess now I will find out who's behind all of this./Yugi looked at the place and saw it was very old and it might have a way to get out. "Alright then we're here."the guards pushed Yugi to the floor. "You didn't have to do that."Yugi rubbed his chin. "Welcome Yugi Mutou."Yugi heard a voice coming from somewhere. "Who's there come out so I can see you!"Yugi yelled. "Heh, you better control your temper if you want your grandfather to live."the voice said.

"Where's my grandpa at?"Yugi asked trying to control himself. "He's right here."the voice said. Suddenly a light came on and there was something or someone there. "Grandpa!"Yugi ran towards him, but was stopped by a invisible wall. "What! There's something in the way!"Yugi felt something blocking his way. "Grandpa can you hear me!"Yugi yelled, and banged at the invisible wall. Grandpa felt someone talking to him. He turned around and saw that it was Yugi. He stood up and struggled to get to him. "Grandpa."Yugi managed to whisper because of shock of seeing his grandpa hurt all of.

"What did you do to him?"Yugi asked. "The old man was getting annoying. He just kept talking and talking. So I taught him a lesson he'll never forget."the voice laughed. "Shut up."Yugi said. He turned around angry. "Show your self NOW!"Yugi yelled his last word. "Heh alright then."the voice said turning on the lights. "I finally get to see you in real life."the voice said getting closer. "Hello Yugi Mutou." a guy appeared. He was in a black coat had red spiky hair. "What the who are you?"Yugi looked in shock that the guy could be his twin. They had the same height, same eye color, voice, same hair style. "What the."Yugi managed to say at last. "You don't know who I am, but believe me I know who you are."the guy said angrily. "What. How do you know?"Yugi asked. "I'm not stupid I watch T.V. Yugi Mutou or should I say King of Games."the guy said. "True."Yugi said. "Your father. Do you know how he looks like?" Well not much."Yugi said. "I knew that he goes to business trips."Yugi remembered.

"Is that it. Thats all you know."the guy said. "Yes, but why should you care about that. Whats your name too?"Yugi asked. "Names Atem."Atem tackled Yugi to the ground. "Thats-"Yugi remembered. "Yeah the spirit that you carried around your neck had the same name."Atem grabbed Yugi's neck. "Dad thought that you were the better one because you tried hard. He's going to come visit Japan and I'm going to turn you into a monster by the time he gets out of that airport."Atem said laughing. Yugi could barely hear what he was saying, but heard when he was was going be turned into a monster. "NO!"Yugi kicked Atem in the stomach and backed away. "You."Atem. "Yugi was rubbing his neck. "How can you be my brother?"Yugi asked. "Mom came to visit to visit once and-"Atem was stopped. "Ok I get it now. It must have been when I was with grandpa."Yugi thought.

"So hey big bro."Atem started to choke Yugi again. "You're not the only one who has magical powers."Atem threw Yugi to the ground. "What!"Yugi stood up. "All my years in Egypt I learned about a stone that could change a person the opposite of what they are or something along those lines,"Atem explained. "So you know what by faith I found it."Atem said getting something from his coat. "What?"Yugi was confused. Atem found it and showed Yugi. It was a red stone glowing. "This stone will start to take effect on the person when I put it in the person."Atem said running towards Yugi. "No!"Yugi said before fighting his own brother. "No."Yugi said, but was grabbed by the two guards. "Now Yugi this won't hurt."Atem started to to close in on Yugi's forehead. Yugi struggled to get free. Atem started to shove the stone through Yugi's forehead. "AAAAAHHHHHHH!"Yugi screamed. "I did say that it wouldn't be painful. For me."Atem laughed as the stone was now inside Yugi. Yugi stopped screaming.

* * *

Tea head shot up. "What is it?"Serenity asked. "I thought I heard something."Tea said. "Me too."Angie said. Everyone stopped by the hospital and took care of the driver. Now they were on their way to Yugi. "What did you hear?"Mai asked. "Well I heard a scream."Angie said. "Me too."Tea said. "Wonder what it could be?"Erika asked. "Joey do you know where you're going?"Mai asked through the cellphone. "Of course right guys?"Joey said over the phone. Mai covered the phone. "Thats his way of saying we're lost."Mai said. "Great."Erika said.

"I know tell them to pull over to the side."Erika said to Mai. Mai grabbed the phone "Joey pull over to the side." Joey's car went to the side and Erika followed. Erika stepped out of the car and went up to Joey's car.

"Joey let me see the map?"Erika asked. Joey got the map from Duke and gave it to Erika. "Why?"Joey asked. Erika walked away. "Hey come back here!"Joey's head popped out of the car. "This time you follow us."Erika went inside her car. "Ok I have a better idea."Erika said. "Mai drives. The rest of us inform Mai with the map."Erika switched places with Mai so she would be driving. "Ok lets go!"Mai started up the car. "So we go behind you?"Joey asked through the phone. "Yeah."Erika answered.

"If I'm right we should just turn right then we're there."Tea looked at the map. "You heard that Mai?"Serenity asked Mai. "Yes now girls don't try this at home."Mai speed up the car. All the girls started to scream. "I remembered when I did this to Yugi."Erika said through each stop. "Ok we're-"Mai stopped the car. Everyone almost choked. "Here."Mai finished. "Alright thanks for the ride of my life."Angie said stepping out of the car. "No prob."Mai said getting out. Once everyone was out they looked around. "Oh great there's like six warehouses here which one could it be."Duke said looking around. "Well we have to see which on is more suspicious."Joey said. "Why don't we split up?"Duke asked. "No we need to stick together."Tristan said.

"So let's start looking."Serenity said. Before everyone moved Tea had already started to look. "You're worried about him too but we have to stick together."Joey said. "Well you've seen him. I haven't!"Tea yelled at him. "I know that but you have to calm down."Joey said. "I know."Tea looked said.

"Hmm does she really like him?"Angie looked at Joey and Tea talking. "Of course she does."Tristan came from behind her. "How do you know that."Angie said. "Well because Joey's dating Mai. Tea has had a crush on Yugi since who knows when."Erika came up to the two."Oh really."Angie said sadly. "Yeah but I don't know about Yugi."Erika said. "Whys that?"Tristan asked. "Well the two kissed, but Yugi said to wait."Erika said. "Oh, well maybe she's confused on who she really likes."Tristan said. "Well thats also true."Erika said. The three saw Joey and Tea come back. "Hey just talking."Joey said.

"Where can they be?"Duke said looking at the sixth warehouse. "Well we have to look closely at this." Erika said looking around. "Maybe there's a secret door here."Mai said touching the walls. "She's right."Tea said looking around everything. "Well this is going to be hard."Erika said sitting down on a small crate. Suddenly the room started to shake. "What the heck is happening here."Tristan said. "I don't know."Joey said. Tea looked around and saw that Erika had sat on something. "Erika that crate must have been the switch to something."Tea said. "Really."Erika fell down. "Erika!"Everyone yelled. Suddenly everyone saw that the room was going down. "AAAHHH!"everyone was going down. "Yes."Erika said. "Nothing."Joey said. Duke stood up and saw they were somewhere else "Where are we?"Duke asked. "I don't know."Joey looked around. He finally saw a door. "There."Joey pointed. "I see the door wonder where it heads too?"Mai asked. "Hopefully to Yugi."Tea started to run for the door. "Hey wait for us."Erika followed her as did the others.

/Yugi please be ok/Tea saw that there was stairs going up. "Hey Tea wait up."Joey said. Tea stopped and waited for the rest to catch up. "Ok so where next."Angie said. "We have to go up."Tea pointed to the stairs. "Alright lets go."Tristan said.

"Wow this would be nice if we could see."Mai said. A light came on. "Wow."Mai said. "When they looked closely they say that it was grandpa. "It's Mr. Mutou."Serenity said. "Gramps."Joey ran after him. Just as he was about to reach him the invisible wall blocked him. "What the."Joey said feeling the wall in front of him. "Whats going on?'Erika reached him. They saw that grandpa was trying to say something. A light appeared and they saw someone there. "Who's there?"Tea asked.

"You should know me Tea."They saw it was Yugi but he was different. "What happened to him?"Erika saw him. "It me just that I've changed for good."Yugi laughed.

* * *

Alright I finished this part. Hoped you liked it. I know I turned Yugi or did I? Read the next chapter to find out. I really didn't know what to call the brother heh. Well please review :) 


	6. challenge

Well I'll keep going with this story even though its hard for me to do my story while writing it. Ok well ha whats this Yugi's evil or is he? Read on to get clues. Oh yeah sorry for not updating sooner yeah what was it like a month or something. Come can you blame me it's summer time to have fun! Yeah but right now I'm at home so why not do this. Alright lets go!

Twin?

Come on if I owned Yu-Gi-Oh I wouldn't be here.

_Flashback_ /thinking/

* * *

"What the heck?"Erika saw that Yugi was there, but he wasn't there. "Wait a minute didn't last time he had short hair?"Joey saw Yugi. "What?"Tea asked. "Well, don't hurt me Tea it was Yugi's idea."Erika hid behind Mai and Serenity. "When did all this happen?"Tea asked still confused. "Well the guy got tired of you seeing him like the pharaoh Atem. He wanted to be different. It was either different style or different attitude."Erika said. "Yeah she got it right."Yugi as fast as lighting stood behind Tea. /I didn't even notice him there./ Tea stood there shocked. After recovering the shock she looked behind her and saw that Yugi had changed. She saw he was as tall as her, had red eyes looking at her, dressed all in tight black clothes, and he had a different voice. "What did you do to Yugi?"Tea asked him. "What Tea you don't like the new me?"Yugi asked innocently.

"Who are you!"Tea yelled at him stepping away him. Yugi nice face changed into a angry face. "Shut up Tea. Are you blind or something I'm Yugi got it!"Yugi yelled at her. Tea just stood there shocked that Yugi was angry at her. Tea tried to hold back tears that were about to fall out. "What was that for!"Joey grabbed Yugi. "Don't touch me."Yugi warned him. "Whats wrong with you Yugi?"Angie asked him. "This the real me. I've just been hiding it from you."Yugi pushed Joey to the side. He started to walk towards Angie. "If I recall the last we saw each other you wanted to kiss me?"Yugi asked Angie. "What!"Tea yelled. "Well, I really like you."Angie told Yugi. Tea couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Hey Tea."Yugi said to her.

"What is it?"Tea looked at him angrily. "Heh I remember the first time that I found that it was Atem you liked."Yugi recalled. "I feel like we're in the middle of all of this."Serenity said to Mai. "Me to."Mai said. "It's time to give you a taste of how I feel."Yugi grabbed Angie and kissed her. "Whoa I didn't see that coming!"Erika said in shock. Tea on the other looked away and tried to hold back tears. "Man thats out of line."Joey pulled Yugi away from Angie. Meanwhile Angie was still in shock of what Yugi did to her. "Thats not Yugi."Tea said barely through a whisper. "Why not I'm Yugi, blind girl here."Yugi said. "Enough of this on to the challenges."a voice came out of nowhere. "Who was that?"Duke asked.

"It's my brother."Yugi pointed at the darkness. "Your what?"Tristan asked. "His brother."Atem came out of darkness. "Your his brother. Man you do kind of look alike."Duke said. "How can you be his brother?"Tea asked. "Well you might say I'm his long lost baby brother."Atem said. "Well whats your name then?"Joey asked. "Well kind of a shock of what my name is. It Atem."Atem said. "Whoa I thought this was crazy enough. He has has the same name as the pharaoh."Tristan said. "Yeah weird."Joey said. "Wait there was some thing about challenges."Joey said. "Oh yes I want to to have some fun with the bad Yugi. So I decided to make challenges for you."Atem said. "What makes you think that we will want to fight Yugi."Joey said. "Well first how do you want to get out and don't you want him back."Atem pointed at Yugi. "Well then lets duel."Joey took out his duel disk. "Yeah right that always what you do. We'll do something much interesting then that. Besides Yugi would beat you all."Atem said. "Then what were you thinking?"Tristan asked.

"Heh. Well some challenges to have some fun."Atem said. "So lets."Atem outstretched his hands and changed the room. The room became bright and there was a field. "Oh I forgot to mention that if eight of you don't do this grandpa here will have an unpleasant death."Atem pointed to grandpa. "How would you do this to our own grandpa!"Erika yelled at him. "So what I don't care."Atem said coldly. "Wait eight of us."Joey looked around. He saw that there was him, Tristan, Erika, Tea, Mai, Duke, Angie, and his little sister Serenity. "No ."Joey figured it out. "Everyone has to compete!"Joey told them. "What do you...mean."Duke looked around and saw that he was right. "You got it smart one."Atem said laughing. "No way."Tristan said. "Oh, but don't worry you guys can chose the challenge that you want to do."Atem said. "Wait that means we have the advantage over him."Duke said.

"Well kinda, but just that this Yugi has better physically features than before."Atem said. "Heh thats true."Yugi reached for a can and he crushed it with one hand. "Whoa, well then, who wants to go first?"Erika said. "Well we don't have a choice do we?"Joey said. "Heh, well then I'll go first."Joey jumped up on the field. "Be careful Joey."Serenity said. "Don't worry."Joey said. "Well then I'll explain the rules."a guard came in. "Who's he?"Duke asked. It was the first guard from before. He was bald and had all red on. "Well he's the rules each player is to have these hand cuff on. "Why?"Joey said. "Well lets say that you lose against Yugi. Then you get shocked by lighting. That what will happen to each one of you. Unless you can shock Yugi 4 times."the guard said. "Wait but theres 8 that would be a tie."Tristan said. "Do you want to make eight times."the guard said. "No sir."Erika put her hand on Tristan to stop him from going on.

"Well Joey what do you want the challenge to be?"Atem asked. /Man I don't want to hurt him. I know/ "What do you think he'll choose?"Angie asked. "If I know Joey he won't want to hurt Yugi so something not hard."Tristan explained. "Well let's see."Mai said. "Alright then I know what to do."Joey said. "Then what is it?"the guard asked. "It going to be a race."Joey said. "Really I was thinking something along the lines of fighting. I guess you don't want to hurt him. You fool its your life."Atem laughed along with Yugi. "So Joey you want to race with alright from here to where?"Yugi asked. "We will run outside the six warehouses twice the first one here wins."Joey explained. "Are you sure about that Joey?"Yugi asked. "I'm sure."Joey said. "Alright then."Atem sent on of the guards to put a start and finish line.

"Think this was a good idea?"Duke asked. "I don't know Yugi might talk him into losing."Tristan said. "If Joey loses he's going to get shocked by lighting."Serenity said. Meanwhile Tea was thinking about Yugi and that it wasn't him. She could feel it in her. /I don't know why it just doesn't seem like him/Tea looked at Yugi getting ready for the race. /I'll find that out in my turn. If I get a turn./

"Well Joey ready?"Yugi asked getting ready.

"Oh yeah, if you think that I'll go easy on you, you better be dreaming."Joey said smiling. "I wasn't planning on it."Yugi said.

"Alright ready set GO!"the guard said. Joey and Yugi started to run. Once outside it was hard to see. Both Yugi and Joey were the same. /Man he got better./ Joey barely saw Yugi right next to him. "Joey don't tell me this all you have because if it is you're going to lose!"Yugi went faster. "What the heck!"Joey saw Yugi going five times faster then him. "No way who's that!"Joey started to run faster trying to catch up to him. "At this rate I'll lose to him no sweat."Joey said. "Come on Joey!"Yugi yelled from in front. "Man I'll be tired by this but I have to use all my strength to beat him. "Ha!'Joey speed up. "What the!"Yugi saw Joey gaining up. "No way am I going to lose to him."Yugi started to run faster. It didn't work because Joey was passing him. "See you at the finish line!"Joey waved. "No!"Yugi started to gain up on him and he could see something in the way and jumped it. /These eyes lets me see in the dark unlike Joey./ Joey barely saw that Yugi was barely beating him.

"No way-"Joey stopped when he saw a big crate blocking the way. "How could he. He must have cheated."Joey moved the crate and started running again. /I can't believe it I might lose./Joey then started to to see something. It was light! "Thats means the finish line!"Joey started to run faster. "Hope I've beaten him."Joey saw the finish line. Though he heard no cheering. Once he crossed the finish line he dropped to his knees from being tired. "That was a nice try but not good enough."Joey head shot up, wide-eyed. "You thought you won this Joey."Yugi said laughing. "You cheated!"Joey stood up. Yugi stopped laughing and said "Come again?" Joey's tighten and said "You heard me. You cheated." Yugi looked surprised, but then smiled. "No I didn't." Joey thought then said "Prove it."

"I knew you would say that so I told Atem to tape us running."Yugi looked at Atem. Atem nodded and told one of his guards to show the tape. It showed Joey and Yugi running. Yugi got faster and jumped a crate. A few seconds later Joey came up and stopped to move the crate. "No way! How do you know that crate was there?"Joey asked. "You want to know how?"Yugi asked him. "Yeah I do."Joey looked at him. "Heh alright."Yugi pointed at his eyes. "What about the eyes?"Joey asked. "These eyes let me see in the dark. I knew it was a great choice to change my old eyes for these better red eyes."Yugi looked at them. "You're wrong!"Tea shouted. "Those eyes are the eyes I've come for comfort. Those eyes that you have are the opposite."Tea finished. "I don't care what you think."Yugi looked away. "Now as I was saying these eyes are the best. Now Joey you must suffer for your lost."Yugi looked excited. "Joey lets get you out of there!"Tristan was about to come after him, but he was stopped by Joey's hand.

"No I lost fair and square, and I will take the punishment that I knew I might get."Joey said. "But Joey."Mai said. "Ok then I'm ready."Joey said. "Pull the switch!"Yugi said to the guard. The guard pulled the switch and Joey was struck. "AAAAGGHHHH!"Joey screamed from the pain. "JOEY!" Serenity was about to move but was stopped by Mai. The electricity stopped and Joey stood there for a moment before falling on the ground. Yugi was laughing of the site. He came up to him and kicked him in the stomach. Joey didn't even make a noise. "You're gonna get it now Yugi!"Tristan came up and picked Joey up and put him off the field. "You're going to feel his pain, because I'm your next challenger!"Tristan said getting onto the field. "You're going to be my next opponent."Yugi said laughing.

"What you got a problem with that."Tristan said angrily. "No,but your going to be as easy as Joey was."Yugi said. "Actually all of you don't stand a chance."Yugi looked around. "We'll see about that."Tristan said. "Well what's you challenge?"Yugi asked. "I thought about it. And I've come to conclusion and saying that it's going to be a shoot out."Tristan said. "Why is he picking that?"Angie asked. "I know."Tea said. "What is it?"Duke asked. "It's because a expert at it."Tea remembered the time Kaiba trapped them in one of his creepy games. "So theres a good chance that he might win."Mai said. "I think so."Tea said. "So this might our first point."Erika said.

"Alright then lets get this started."Atem started the game. The field changed into a rodeo. The guard came up to the two and gave them guns. "Alright so hows it going to be."Yugi said. "Well the first to shoot 10 pennies wins."Tristan while putting him hand cuff on. "Wait is he crazy who can shoot ten pennies!"Duke said. "Well if I know anyone it would be Tristan."Tea said. "Well I hope so."Erika said. "Alright then ready set GO!"the guard said. "This will be easy."Yugi said. "The first penny came up Yugi aimed at it and hit it. "This is so going to be easy."Yugi blew the smoke away from the gun. "I going to beat you when you get to your ninth penny."Tristan said. "Yeah right."Yugi shot another penny. "I'm serious."Tristan said. "Yeah and all the girls here will beat me."Yugi laughed as he hit another penny. "Why isn't Tristan doing anything."Erika asked. "Well because he wants it to be dramatic."Mai said. "Great this might cost him the match."Angie said. "Or maybe not he seems confident."Tea looked at Tristan not worried. By now Yugi had shot five pennies and he only had two more to go. "With this it will be nine."Yugi shot another penny.

Tristan smirked and hit a penny barely coming out. "No this it for you."Tristan hit two more pennies as fast as lighting. Yugi looked in horror as Tristan saw him hit three more pennies perfectly. Yugi tried to hit one coming out, but Tristan beat him. Everyone outside was cheering Tristan on. "Oh yeah one point for us."Erika said. Tristan hit two more pennies. "I win." Tristan said as he hit the last penny. "No way."Yugi said as he saw Tristan talking the hand cuff off. "You pay the price."Tristan said walking to the rest of the gang. "Damn, guess Yugi's going to feel the pain now. Will I don't really care. It'll be fun to watch him in pain."Atem said. Yugi just stood there and he nodded to tell the guard he was ready. The guard saw and pulled the switch. "AGGHHHHH!"Yugi screamed falling on the floor. Tea looked away not baring to see him like this. "Oh yeah now it's a tie."Erika said.

"Yeah for now. So who's going to next."Tristan asked.

"OH MY GOD! LOOK AT ALL THIS FOOD!" Everyone looked at Joey. He was asleep and reaching out. "Oh, Joey."Serenity went up to him. "Joey wake up!"Tristan screamed into Joey's ear. "AAGGH!Joey shot up, screaming. He stood up and grabbed Tristan by the collar. "Whats wrong with you."Joey yelled at him. Everyone was laughing at him. Joey looked at them. He turned around and saw Yugi struggling to get up. "What who beat him?"Joey asked. "I did while you were dreaming of food."Tristan said proudly. "What, you did?"Joey asked in shock. Tristan got angry and said "Well at least I didn't lost!" Joey heard him and turned away. "Well anyways who's next."Mai said. "Well since I'm bored being the sidelines I want so action know."Duke said. "So that means you're going next?"Joey asked. Duke looked annoying and said "Yes." Duke walked up to the field and saw Yugi still recovering from the shock. /he's still recovering from the shock. I wander if he can be ready to go against me/ Duke waited until Yugi seemed ready.

"What is he doing?"Tristan asked. "He's waiting for Yugi to be ready for the next challenge."Tea said. Joey looked at Yugi trying to recover. /Man this must be tough on him. I mean I fell unconscious and woke up after like thirteen minutes./ "Alright enough wasting time. Duke name your next challenge." Atem said. Duke looked at Yugi and saw that he might be able to handle all this. "Ok the challenge is a test on kindness."Duke said. "Whoa that was smart I mean come on Yugi's evil now. Duke's got this in the bag."Erika said. Yugi just looked at Duke angrily. "So whats the act of kindness?"Yugi asked. "It's to make four people laugh. The first one to do this wins."Duke said.

"What get Erika out of here!"Joey and Tristan grabbed her. "What the! Let go of me! Alright I promise not to laugh at Yugi's jokes!"Erika tried to pull free of Joey and Tristan's grasp. "Heh this is going to be easy."Yugi said. "Hey Erika!"Yugi called her.

Erika looked up and saw Yugi dancing like a chicken. Erika couldn't hold it back and laughed out loud. "HAHAHA!"Erika was laughing so hard. Serenity couldn't help but laugh a bit. "NO!"Joey and Tristan said trying to stop Erika from laughing. "Heh that makes two."Yugi said. "I forgot Erika laughs easily."Duke said. "Ok then so what should I do next."Yugi said thinking out loud. "Hmm, I know."Duke came up to them and started to act like Kaiba. "Oh look at me I'm Kaiba and I'm a pretty princess."Duke frolicked around. Joey and Tristan laughed out loud. "Mai started to laugh a bit. "Ha that makes three."Duke said. Yugi looked angrily at Duke. He had to think of something to win this. "I know!"Yugi said. "What?"Duke asked. Yugi came to the and started to dance to a show he saw in TV. Tea and Mai started to laugh out loud. "Oh no what did I do."Tea said laughing. "Guy's no way!"Duke said in shock.

"Heh will you know hat this means."Yugi said. "Yes I do."Duke said. Everyone else stopped laughing and got silent. "Oh man I feel really bad. Damn it why did I laugh!"Erika said. "You're not the only one."Tea said. "Oh boy he comes the screams."Tristan said. Duke nodded to say he was ready. The guard saw this and pulled the switch. "AAGGHHH!"Duke screamed falling to his knees first then falling on the floor. "Great he's winning now."Mai said. Joey and Tristan came up to pick Duke up. "Alright then who's next?"Erika asked. "I will."Mai said. "Be careful."Joey said. "Come on Joey. I've been trapped by Marik, and had my soul taken away from me. I think I can handle this."Mai said.

"Well she has a point Joey."Serenity said. "Well guess you got a point, but still be careful of you do for the challenge."Joey said. "I know. I've seen you three to know what to choose."Maui said. "Alright then go and win us a point."Joey said. "I will."Mai said. Mai started walking into the field and saw Yugi grinning. "What are you laughing at?"Mai asked. "Why? It's because now I really don't have any thing to lose."Yugi said. "What do you mean by that?"Mai asked getting angry. "Come on mostly the girls don't do stuff."Yugi said. "Oh yeah what ever. I'm going to win this thing."Mai yelled at him. "Hurry up. Name your challenge."Atem said. "Be quiet you let kid."Mai said. "Heh guess she's pumped up."Angie said. "Oh yeah."Tristan said.

"Ok Yugi this next challenge will make me certain to win!"Mai said. "Well, what is it?"Yugi said. "Its going to be to get six people here."Mai said. "Huh?'Yugi said confused. "But, of the opposite sex. You will have to ask them without forcing them to come here."Mai said. "Oh I get it. Seduce them to come here. As in flirt."Yugi said. "Yeah you got it, and I happen to be an expert at that."Mai said flipping her hair out of her face. "WHAT THE HELL!"Joey and Tea said in a unison. "What the heck are you thinking."Joey said getting jealous. "Yeah!"Tea said. "I sense someone is very jealous about this." Erika said snickering. Tea stopped yelled and told Erika to shut up. "Wow touchy."Erika said. Yugi was just laughing at this. "I can't believe this the next challenge."Yugi said laughing.

"Oh yeah I want them to videotape us flirting."Mai said. "Why?"Yugi asked. 'so it would be so the people here can if we're lying by forcing."Mai said. "Ok then."Yugi looked at Atem and Atem nodded. "Alright then where is going to be at?"Yugi asked. "I wonder if Mai knows whats she's doing."Erika said. "Why?"Joey asked. "Well when we went to the mall all the girls were following him around." Erika scratched the back of her head giving a small chuckle. "WHAT!"Tea overheard. "Don't hurt me. I really wanted to see how Yugi looked with different clothes. And let me tell you he looks fine."Erika said. "Oh man hope Mai doesn't choose the mall."Tristan said. "I choose the mall!"Mai said. Everyone screamed no. "Oh joy we're domed."Erika said. "Don't worry about me. Yugi's not the only one who can flirt."Mai said. "Hope so."Joey said. Suddenly Yugi and Mai were gone and two big screens were shown.

* * *

"Where am I."Mai said not being able to see because of the bright light. "Heh this is easy. Yugi said. Mai then was able to see because the light leave and Yugi standing next to her. The guard was next to them. "On your mark get set, GO!"The guard waved his flag. Yugi started to go to the girls stores. "Thats smart."Mai said heading to the food court. "Hmm, theres some girls right there."Yugi saw two girls talking. "Time to put on my nice charm. Yugi walked up to the two of them and asked them "Um excuse me." The two girls looked behind them and saw Yugi smiling at them. "The girls came up to him. "Hey your Yugi Mutou aren't you?"one of them asked. "Yes thats me. Um I was wondering if you could do me a favor."Yugi smiled at them. "Sure anything for you."the other girl said.

**Back at the warehouse **

"OMG!"Tea said. "What the heck if I ever see those girls near Yugi again I will just AAGGHH!"Tea said angrily. Everyone else backed away from Tea slowly. "Oh man he's putting on that nice guy thing."Erika said. "Man Mai better hurry."Joey saw Mai heading to the food court.

* * *

Alright then well I won't be updating soon I think so I did this for you to read.

Oh yeah that show that Yugi was talking about that he danced to was The Fresh Prince Of Bel Air. The Carlton Dance so funny :)

Well please review:)


	7. Yugi fangirls!

Hey whats up well I haven't updated in a 3 weeks or something right? Anyways people I just went to high school very different there. Well ok getting of topic now. Alright don't know what should I make do in future challenges, Yugi is currently winning the challenges! But there is going to be a twist! Hmm maybe not maybe next chapter! HAHAHA. -gets hit in the head- Ok then I don't know. Alright forget it just read please!MY BIRTHDAY IS TODAY AUGUST 17 OR IT PASTED, WHATEVER, 14 YEARS! YEAH Sorry had to say that.

Hmm I should come up with another way of saying that I don't own Yugioh.

/thinking/ _Flashback_

* * *

**Mall**

"Hmm I was right there is a lot of men here."Mai was at the food court. Some of the guys spotted Mai. Mai noticed and winked at them. Both guys smiled and walked towards her. "Hey there."one of them said. "Hey, can you four do me a favor?"Mai said innocently. The guys smirked and nodded. /Perfect/ Mai left with the four guy behind her.

Yugi

Yugi currently had three girls with which he was flirting with. "Yugi you really changed between years?"one girl asked. Yugi smiled saying "Good" Yugi pasted Mai and saw four men following her. "Shit."Yugi glared at her. He saw some more girls and waved at them. The girls noticed and blew a kiss at him. /Damn I wanted them to come over here/ "So if we help you out you'll win a race?"one of the girls said to him. Yep."Yugi looked around and smirked at what he saw. It was a store full with girls waiting for something. "Wonder why they're here?"Yugi asked. One of the girls followed his gaze and saw girls. "Um Yugi those are your fan girls waiting for who are here to get pictures of the new you." Yugi just stood there confused. /I don't remember taking pictures/

Some girls spotted Yugi and screamed. Yugi ears moved and he turned around and saw them running towards him. Yugi eyes went wide and he ran for his life with the girls following him. /Damn I did want to win, but not with this much girls following me/ Yugi ran and then went left and entered a shoe store. "I think we lost them"one of the four girls said. "Yugi sat down on a chair and rested. "Great how did they take pictures of me?"he asked the girls. The girls looked at each other then one with brown eyes said "Well I saw in a magazine saying your cousin um, whats her name again, oh yeah, Erika, she said that theres a new improved Yugi and put it everywhere." Yugi just listened in shock. He turned around and and cursed silently to himself. Yugi then looked back at them and stood up. "Well I'll choose two girls to follow me and then its all over."

Yugi and the girls tried to avoid any other girls. "Yugi then spotted a girl and walked up to her. "Hi."he came up from behind the girl. She startled then turned around and looked at him. Yugi looked at her and stared at shock. /S-She looks like her/Yugi moved that aside and continued talking. /Damn she even thinks like her. What is she her twin or something/ Yugi looked at the twin alike of Tea and continued listening. After she stopped talking he said "Are you seeing anyone?"the girls shook her head as a sign of no. With that he smirked.

**The warehouse!**

"What the hell!"Tea was restrained by Joey and Tristan pulled her back from punching the T.V. Meanwhile Erika was laughing her ass off and Serenity and Angie backed away from Tea's wrath. Erika stopped laughing and heard Yugi talking to the girls. He asked about the pictures. /Shit/Erika covered her face. Then he talked to a girl. Tea stopped attacking and looked the screen and saw the girl that he was talking to, a girl that looked like her. "Thats creepy."Tristan said. "You can say that again."Joey said. There's nothing the same about us."Tea pointed at the screen. Joey looked at Tea then the girl, and he did the same thing for ten minutes. "Yes there is a difference."Joey pointed out. "Thank you somebody understands"Tea said smiling. "She cuter then you."Joey smiled. Tea stopped smiling and a vain came out of her head.

Joey looked at her then looked scared as hell. Tea jumped him and beaten Joey to a pulp with Tristan and Erika laughing and pointed. Tea listened to their conversation. "What, seeing someone!"Tea said. Erika spoke up with all the courage that she had. "Well technically your..not ...h-his.. girlfriend...s-so.."Erika ran behind Serenity. Tea just glared at her. Erika at first got scared at Tea, but then she got brave. "Well now you see what Yugi's feeling."Erika said seriously. Tea was glaring at her then looked away hurt. "Joey recovered and said "I didn't know he was a ladies man."Joey said. "Yeah, but the girls have always wanted him."Tristan said.

"Yeah I remember when Vivian was talking to him, and always liking him and stuff."Joey said.

"Yeah Rebbecca was the same way."Tristan said.

"True the guy can easily find a girl if he wanted to."Joey said.

Tea tried to ignore them, but couldn't stop thinking of they were saying. Erika saw Tea struggling with herself. She sighed and said "Tea you know your missing the chance to be with a great guy. "Tea didn't answer. "Erika continued "You're a very lucky girl to have Yugi the king of games, the guy who the girls want now like you, no wait love you."Erika said staring at the screen. Erika just knew that it wasn't Yugi there. Tea stood there shocked at what she heard from her.

"What did you just say?"Tea asked. Erika looked surprised at what she said. /Crap I wasn't supposed to say that to her./ Erika looked at Tea smiled,scratching the back of her head. "Um you didn't hear that did you?"Erika said. Joey and Tristan looked and were thinking the same thing. Meanwhile Serenity, and Angie were confused at was happening. "Of course I did!"Tea said. "Um Erika was supposed to keep that a SECRET!"Joey shouted his last word. Erika looked away way embarrassed.

"Tea looked from Joey to Erika and said "All of you knew how Yugi felt about me!"Tea yelled. stepped up and said "Well he knew you wouldn't return the same feelings that he had." Tea looked at Serenity and looked at the floor. "Anyways, He back to watching Yugi and Mai."Erika said pointing to the screen. Tea spoke "She's right I didn't return the feeling that he was giving me, but I want to change that."Tea said looking at them. Erika and asked "Does that mean that you, oh I don't know, love him now" Erika smirked. Tea looked away blushing. "WELL THEN WHY DID'T YOU TELL HIM EARLIER" Erika said. "Well I tried to, but he thinks that I still like Atem."Tea said. Erika looked at the screen and her eyes got as big as plates. She ran over to Tea and covered her eyes. Tea was confused at what was happening and asked "Whats going on, why are you covering my eyes?"Tea asked. Erika looked at Joey and moved her head towards the T.V.

Joey was confused at first then looked where she was looking at. "Joey cursed under his breath and ran towards the T.V. "What are you guy's doing?"Tea said. Duke looked at where Joey was looking and opened his mouth in shock. Joey turned the volume down. / Damn what now/ Hey, um, Tea lets talk about something else."Erika said. "Erika let go or _else._"Erika let go afraid. Tea turned and was confused at what she saw. "Um, they're just talking."Tea pointing to the screen. Erika turned around saw the same thing. /That was to close/ Joey turned the volume up again.

**The Mall**

Mai

"This is like a maze here."Mai looked around. She currently had convinced five guys. One of them spoke. "Hey do you where you're going?" Mai sighed and nodded. She was nodding, but in her mind she was saying no. "Hmm, whats that."one tall guy said. He pointed to girls chasing after a guy. Mai looked closely at the man and laughed out loud. "Oh, thats rich."Mai smiled. "You know that guy."the tall guy said. "Yeah he's the one going against.'Mai said between laughs. "Oh, that got me a little more relaxed."Mai said, walking away with the guys. "One more and I win!"Mai proudly. She looked around and was choosing on which one to choose.

Yugi

/Damn this is good/ Yugi thought.

* * *

Alright then ha cliff hanger. Really sorry that it' short and you waited so long -get hit with trash- yeah I deserve that. Well it's harder for me to do homework and stories well you want to know what Yugi was doing weren't you. Hears a big DUH! Well I'll try to make it longer next time please review! -gives puppy eyes- 


End file.
